


A Turtle Crane

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Ceremony, Cold Feet, Gen, M/M, Secret Santa, Speakeasy event, True Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is a gift for my friend jungfrau27 as part of our secret santa! I hope you enjoy! Happy holidays and lot's of love jungfrau27!
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Tiencha (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	A Turtle Crane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jung_anders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/gifts).



Puar hovered over him nervously, her tail limp as she patted his face, tapping her nubby arms to his cheeks. ”Yamcha everything is going to be fine! Please don’t freak out!”, Puar squeaked and tried smoothing his hair back into a ponytail for the third time. She kept dropping the hair tie or shot it into the mirror. Puar knew Yamcha should’ve agreed to accept more help for this, but he insisted on having only her. 

And he certainly wasn’t helping. Yamcha couldn't stay still to save his life. He tugged at his tie and shirt collar, beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. Puar's nubby arms dug into his shoulder blades in a sorry attempt to offer him some sort of relief. "Yamcha?" she asked, noticing her lifelong friend was in the midst of some sort of crisis. 

She knew him well but she certainly wished she was wrong considering the timing of this meltdown and mid-life crisis. Yamcha chewed his lip and threw his arms up, "I can't do this Puar. This is crazy! Why did I think this was a good idea?" 

Puar’s eyebrows shot up, panic took over and she hugged his neck, "Because Yamcha this time is going to be different! This love is meant to last a lifetime! I just know it!" Puar felt tears prickle at her eyes and forced them down. 

Yamcha covered his face and groaned, sinking to his feet, "We can still run away Puar! We can get in my car right now and go back to the desert. Yeah! That's a good idea we can just escape this and the last thirty so years of my life." 

"Yamcha you know you don't want that. Besides, you can't hide from Tien like you did with Bulma. He senses ki. But more importantly, you don't want to! You love him. And he loves you more than anything on the planet." 

"Just leave me here...I'm hopeless," Yamcha muttered and sat on the floor, covering his face. Puar had her hands on her hips and she huffed as she shut the door behind her. When she had finally left the room, she floated down to the floor and slumped in defeat. Then, she had an idea and headed for the ceremony space.

...

Puar was out of breath by the time she got to Bulma who was enjoying cocktail hour with her family. Trunks was holding Bulla who was all giggles and smiles. 

Puar’s tail drooped down behind her and she adjusted her bow tie. “Bulma! I need your help,” she huffed and caught her breath. “I had to sneak out without worrying anyone but Yamcha is in runaway mode.” 

“Oh hell no,” Bulma said setting her glass of wine down. “He can’t do that! We have been playing this for months and this is not the time for him to get cold feet,” she whispered to Puar. 

“Why doesn’t he just put on some socks?” Goten asked and Trunks shrugged. 

“Alright. I will help. Bulla makes sure Trunks and Daddy don’t do anything dumb or blow up anything.” Vegeta huffed and turned away putting his arms out for Bulla. Trunks passed his sister to his dad and gave his mother an unimpressed glance. 

“What about me?” Goten asked. 

“Bulla watch him too…bye boys!” She gave Puar a serious look, “How bad is he?” she followed Puar down the hall and to the door. When the pair opened it, Yamcha had one leg out the window of the suite. 

“Oh, so it’s that bad. Alright! First of all, out of the window,” she demanded and Yamcha plopped down on the floor. “Puar got me and it's time to spill your guts," Bulma announced, sitting on the floor next to him. She pulled a flask out from under her gown and handed it to him. 

Yamcha chuckled, "Really B? Vodka? This is a morning wedding." 

"Ummm I just had a baby and this is the first party I can drink at so hell yes, vodka! But that's not the point! Why in the world are you not dressed and ready to go marry your best friend? Why are you, Yamcha, the man who wants nothing more than to get married and have a family, getting cold feet?"

"I don't know!" He shouted defensively, he snatched the flask from her hand, and drank from it. "Because I am a lunatic? Because I suck at romance? Because I...I don't deserve it..." he sniffled and rubbed away some stray tears with the back of his hand.

Bulma's eyebrows fell and she rubbed his hand, "Ooohhh Yamcha...that's just not true. You absolutely deserve to be happy." Her voice was soft, kind and Yamcha could see just how motherhood had changed his explosive, fiery ex. "Listen I know we had a very  _ interesting _ relationship. And I know I wasn't always nice to you...but you've always been there when I needed you. And that right there shows how truly compassionate you are." 

"I mean it's given, right? We are entangled. I can't get rid of you," Yamcha teased and wiped at his nose with a tissue. 

Bulma elbowed him playfully, "Jerk! But seriously…you were there for me when I got knocked up by a homicidal monkey man. Do you remember when you congratulated me before Vegeta and I tied the knot?" 

Yamcha shrugged a little, "I mean yeah." 

"Okay well, I was freaking out. Because I loved that crazy monkey man but after Buu...I wasn't sure if I was trusting a fantasy. But you came in and said I was really lucky to have someone as dedicated to me as Vegeta and that you were happy for me. And that as silly as it sounds, it made everything, all the anxiety melt away. And that was really big of you." 

"Yah I guess it was," Yamcha retorted and Bulma rolled her eyes. 

"So now it's my turn because we know each other's romantic insecurities more than anyone else...Tien Shinhan is not going to leave you. No matter how many people have before. He is loyal and he will find you dumbass! You can't hide...he senses ki." 

"You’re the second one to make that comment. Puar beat you to the punch...and I know that rationally, it’s just...what if I can't be a good enough husband?" 

“I mean your good at being a partner and boyfriend to Tien, that is no different in a lot of ways. You communicate and work hard when issues arise but this is a fight you can’t lose. Unless…you walk away.”

Yamcha’s head rested against the wall behind him and he took several deep breaths, centering himself. He finally opened an eye and smirked, “Can you help me not look like an utter mess?” 

Bulma smiled, “Sure. Let’s fix that ridiculous hair of yours.” 

“Hey! Tien likes it. For a man with no hair, he loves to pull on mine.”

"Keep that to yourself!" she teased playfully. 

…

Once he was ready and out the door, it all felt like a blur. Before he knew it he was standing at the archway of Tien’s dojo, their dojo now, decorated with yellow and white flowers. Their friends were all looking at them and his heart raced in his chest, beating like a drum. 

Today was the day he married Tien Shinhan. Puar was at his side a big red bowtie adorned her neck and a beaming smile. Chiaotzu floated next to Tien in a matching green suit. 

Yamcha smiled and put his hands out to hold Tien's. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. Roshi cleared his throat and pushed up his sunglasses, "We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Yamcha and Tien in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands." Yamcha smiled and nodded, impressed that Master Roshi kept it so tame. 

"Now the two love birds would like to share their own vows, and we better get a move on so these youngsters can get it on," Roshi cackled and Tien turned bright red. 

Yamcha laughed and squeezed Tien's hands. The way Tien looked at Yamcha made him melt. He had a hard time understanding how this extraordinary man could love him. Tien seemed rather nervous as he took a deep breath. "Yamcha we have been through quite a lot over the years. You have seen me at my worst and continue to accept me through all my weird phases. From fighting to farming to back to fighting. You've been through it all. Thank you for forgiving me after our fight turtle trash," he smirked. 

Tien could feel tears threaten from his third eye as soon as Yamcha began to speak, taking a shaky breath. "So I am going to springboard off of that. Tien, if someone told me years ago I would fall in love with the man who broke my leg, I would've laughed. But we've been through several fights since then, side by side. And I have to be honest, I was a bit nervous about going through with this, but I know with you there is nothing we can't fight. Except for overpowered aliens but you get my point. I love you crane bastard." 

"I love you too," Tien chuckled, visibly relaxed and soothed from his lover’s words.

"Well, that's it. Kiss your man!" Roshi cheered and Yamcha grabbed Tien's face kissing him hard. Tien turned bright red and rested his hands on Yamcha's waist. Yamcha smiled gently as his  _ husband _ leaned into his touch. 


End file.
